Prelude to Madness
by LDJoe
Summary: A different take on how Dean got out of hell, With more help from a demon! Im considering a reboot from Season 4 onwards with larger concerns than Lucifer and the Apocalypse. For the time being this will serve as a OneShot until I decide what i want to do.


**I dont own Supernatural or the characters, only my own OCs Naberius/Pursan**

* * *

The sun was beating down on a little cornfield in the middle of Iowa, the only soul near was an old crow which sat on decaying scarecrow. It let out a squawk which carried off into the distance until it finally faded. Within the blink of an eye, a man was standing in this cornfield. He looked completely out of place wearing a beige trench coat over a black suit. He looked around the cornfield as if he was waiting for someone. His eyes continued to scan the corn rows that lay out before him in all directions until his eye caught the scarecrow and the solitary crow sitting there. He began to walk towards the scarecrow with purpose before the crow beat its wings and lifted off, diving towards the man. Just before it reached him, incredulously, it changed its shape into that of a man.

The new man was wearing a suit of pure black, including the undershirt and the tie which hung loosely around his neck. He looked to be older, in his forties at least. His hair was cropped short and very messy. He raised his hand to his chin and rubbed the stubble that was forming but looked completely un-phased by the blistering heat surrounding the two of them. Neither man looked like they wanted to start talking first but after what felt like an eternity to anyone who was watching, the man wearing the black suit spoke.

"You know I am breaking just about every rule in the book by being here Castiel." He removed his hand from his face and placed both into his pockets, looking at Castiel, who was still looking through the cornfields, possibly for anyone who may be listening in.

"You are the one who called me, demon." Castiel turned his glare at the man standing across from him who let out a laugh.

"Oh come now Castiel, I am being civil while standing across from your…" The demon looked Castiel up and down before continuing. "Grace. The least you could do is extend the same civility."

Castiel continued to stare at the demon, he knew that he would be able to destroy the abomination if it came to a fight, but that didn't mean he didn't have to be weary of a trap. Uriel had insisted that he should come, but finally relented when Castiel explained the implications of the meeting.

"Fine. Naberius, now tell me why we are meeting." The demon named Naberius could only smile; he knew this was likely the most he was going to get out of the angel. He also knew that those Angel Blades could do some damage if it came to a fight. Of course he had a few ideas of his own should it go sideways.

"Was that so difficult?" Another smile from the demon, "Alright, Let me ask you something first. Do you know the scripture for the return of your brother, Lucifer?" Castiel perked up instantly at that name. He knew full well what was happening. Dean Winchester was sitting in hell, and only he could break the first seal. It was something of a great calamity in Heaven the day Dean passed through to Perdition. His garrison was beginning to mobilize to rescue him before the first Seal is broken.

"I know it by heart, you should know that." Castiel turned his head to the right slightly, getting anxious.

"The first seal is about to be broken. Alastair has his hooks so far into the boy I am pretty sure nothing will be left by the time your holy stink makes it down there." Naberius began to pace, he loved to make the angel squirm and at the moment Castiel was looking awfully squirmy. "You should also know that Lilith has him so deep in the pit, it will take centuries for you to even get to him. That is of course, unless you know exactly where he is and how to get to him."

Castiel was on the demon in an instant. He threw him to the ground and pinned him there, which was uncharacteristic for the Angel, only fighting when he had to. He placed his hand on the head of the demon; ready to exorcise him on a moment's notice should he be lying.

"You're lying." Cas said while looking into the now black eyes of the demon. Naberius made no attempt to defend himself, he knew it was the angel just trying to posture himself. He held his hands up in a mock surrender.

"I have no need to deceive you, Angel boy. I would also suggest you get off me." There was a hint of aggression behind his words. Castiel continued to look into his eyes for a moment before he released the demon and stood up.

"And why would you turn against Lilith?" Castiel asked while watching the demon climb to his feet and brush himself off. A look of annoyance crossed his face now while he brushed the dust from his black jacket.

"Not all demons are clamoring to kick-start the Apocalypse. That little showdown is going to decimate this planet and no matter who comes out on top, We Demons won't be walking away unscathed." Naberius ran his hand through his hair and turned to face the scarecrow. "Despite everything, this planet has been good to me. And your boy down there won't be lasting for much longer, if he hasn't broken already."

Naberius knew the truth already, Alistair had broken the seal just before Naberius took the trip topside. Which was why he was here, Lilith was preparing to break seals and kick start the end. Castiel seemed to be contemplating the truth of the situation. Naberius turned around to face Castiel and just like he thought, Cas was thinking hard. Both angel and demon knew the words; He who begins it will be the only one who can end it. Simple enough.

"Fine, I have no choice but to believe you." Castiel walked towards the demon cautiously, his sword was still in his hand but he held it loosely. "How are we going to free Dean Winchester?"

"Oh I know how, but you certainly won't like it." They were standing much closer now but both men were tense, their trust only extending so far. Castiel looked at Naberius for a moment before looking past him and at the scarecrow.

LINE BREAK

Bloody angels, waiting for the apocalypse? Naberius was pacing around the old cowboy cemetery. He had told Castiel to round up the troops go in guns a blazing. But this was getting ridiculous. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an old fashioned pocket watch. He heard the sound of the angels before they had even arrived and turned around to see at least 10 angels standing around the cemetery and not one of them looked to be ready for battle. Placing the watch back in his pocket, he scanned the angels standing in the cemetery until his eyes rested on Castiel.

"You boys bring the wine coolers?" Not even a smile from any of them. "Well I hope you brought more than just these-"Naberius felt the wind escape his throat as a rather large Angel had his hands wrapped the throat of Naberius.

"I should kill you on principle alone." The angel said. Castiel was over next to them in a moment and placed his hand on the shoulder of the Angel.

"Uriel. We will need him." The moment was tense for a couple of moments before Uriel finally released Naberius.

"Yeah, I wouldn't try that again Angel boy. Unless you want this little unit of yours completely destroyed. I am the one that is going to get you in and I am the one who will get Dean Winchester out of there." Uriel looked like he was going to say something but Naberius raised his hand. "I don't care. Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Naberius turned his back on the group of angels and placed his hand on the demon gate. It would allow the opening to be used by the angels and stop any more demons from slipping out. It was a short incantation and the door began to open. At that moment lightning struck the door, allowing the Angels to charge in. Castiel was about to follow his brothers and sisters but Naberius grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"What are you doing? I have to help them" Castiel tried to explain but the door swung close. Naberius placed his hand on the door and the locks clicked back into place. The sword slid into Castiel's hand and he swung at Naberius but it was ducked and quicker than even Cas expected, he felt an angel blade pressed against his Adams apple.

"Settle down there Castiel. They were the diversion. Luckily for you it won't be a slaughter. I've made sure the path would be mostly clear. You and I will be going in a separate way. Understand?" Castiel seemed to be contemplating the situation for a moment before he began to relax. Naberius lowered the weapon and placed it back in the holster inside his jacket. He turned around placed his hand on a gravestone and began to open a door.

"Where did you get that sword?" Castiel asked as he shuffled the sword loosely in his hand. He was watching as Naberius was muttering words in Enokian. Naberius chuckled at the question and turned his head slightly.

"I am hells guardian; you don't think I would know a thing or two about stopping you pretty boy angels from entering? I've got tricks that would keep you scratching your head for days." Naberius turned his head back to the gravestone and continued to evoke the words. Castiel was about to ask again but a fire started over the burial site of the grave. The first began to glow brighter and hotter until it was a roaring inferno.

"Follow me." Naberius stepped into the center of the fire and felt the flames lick at his face. He closed his eyes as the roaring in his ears overtook any other sense and then it wasn't long before a familiar scent hit his nose. When Naberius opened his eyes again he was back in his original form. He felt the stone at the bottom of his padded feet, his three dog heads moved independently. It was a feeling he missed. The humans said he looked like a three headed dogs and for the most part, they would be right. Despite the power he felt. The beating of wings alerted him the presence of the angel as he arrived.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked, not even giving a second look to the three headed dog that now stood before him. Naberius looked up at him for a moment before looking around the room; luckily he landed in his chambers. Dean would be located about two more levels down.

"My chambers. Alistair has Dean in his personal torture room. Follow me." Naberius led the way now, and he could feel the presence of the angel following closely behind as he left the room. There were sounds of Angels fighting demons echoing all around them and it was sounding more and more like the two sides were deadlocked. They rounded a corner and standing before a locked door was a demon, he turned to see Naberius and Castiel stop dead in their tracks.

"Sir! Angels are-"He stopped talking abruptly as an angel sword lodged itself in the base of his neck. His eyes flickered for a moment before he melted into the ground and disappeared altogether. Naberius moved closer as Castiel lowered the blade and nodded his head. A loud bang from somewhere nearby got the two moving again.

"How much further?" Castiel asked as the two were now in a full run, Naberius moving much quicker on his four legs than the angel following.

"That's about far enough." A sinister voice said and a cold chill ran through Naberius, he recognized the voice but by the time he turned around he felt himself off his feet and crashing into the wall. Castiel stopped abruptly when Alistair stepped out of the shadows. He tried to attack but Alistair was quicker, dodging the sword and delivering a kick that would have easily broken the bones of any mortal, but luckily Castiel was no mortal. He tackled Alistair into the wall and began to punch over and over. Alistair let out a laugh and sent Castiel crashing into the other wall with only a flick of his wrist.

"Look at what the dog brought in." Alastair stood over Castiel and picked up the blade. He looked over at the motionless body of Naberius and shook his head before bending down and turning his attention to Castiel once more. "An honest to goodness Angel, well now, isn't this just my lucky day. First I broke your boy in record time and now I get to put an Angel on my table. You know, I have always wondered what makes you little winged brats tick."

Castiel tried to rise to his feet but once again, Alastair crushed him down to the floor.

"You may have all sorts of powers, but you are in my domain, here I own you." Alastair pushed the blade into the shoulder of Castiel who let out a loud piercing scream which echoed down the hallways of hell. Alastair smiled and pulled out the blade and watched as the angels blood dripped off of the tip. He touched his finger across the blood for a moment and held it close to his face, inhaling the scent. "I have a few ideas for what to do with you. But for now, how about you meet a new friend of mine." Alastair grabbed Castiel by the hand and dragged him through the nearest door.

When he opened his eyes, Naberius watched as Alastair and Castiel disappeared through the door frame. He smiled and shook off. The act of seeing a dog smiling is strange enough, but seeing one with three heads doing it and it sticks with you. He looked over to the doorway and then down either direction, Things were going as planned. He walked through the door following behind them and watched as Alastair finished tying Castiel to the torture rack.

"Alastair, what are you doing?" Naberius asked, while scanning the room for anyone else.

"Listen boy, if I wanted your opinion I would ask for it. Actually, you know what; I don't think I would ever need the opinion of a flea bitten mutt." Alastair didn't even look back while he tied the knots around Castiel's wrists. Naberius let out a vicious bark, to catch the attention of Alastair and it worked, as the demon turned around and stared directly into the eyes of the center dog head.

"Listen to me Alastair; you have already broken the seal. Doing this to an angel is just going to make things worse. When he comes, we all need to work together if we are going to make it out alive. Angel, Demon and even humans." Alastair was next to Naberius now, kicking the left head with enough force to decapitate it. Naberius let out another howl, this time however it was full of pain. Castiel lifted his head and looked at the two demons before him. Then another shadow moved towards him, It took him a moment before it registered what had happened.

"Dean Winchester?" He asked as Dean stepped out of the shadow with a knife in his hand. His eyes looked blank, like he had abandoned all hope. He didn't even look up when Castiel said his name. That's when he knew, the Seal had been broken and the war to stop the apocalypse was now beginning. Dean placed the knife against his skin but it did nothing to the angel inside the man. Dean stopped when he noticed there was no reaction and looked up at the angel, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"He is not a human Dean; we are going to have to get more creative." Alastair turned away from the body of Naberius and walked towards Dean and Castiel. Alastair pulled the Angel sword out and handed it Dean. "This little weapon here can do some serious damage to the angel." He smiled while handing the blade to Dean and patting him on the shoulder.

"Dean, this is not you." Castiel tried to reason with the man before him, but it had no effect. Dean was on autopilot and the only sound that filled the room was that of laughter from Alastair.

"Dean isn't home right now." The blade cut into the skin of the angel and now it was his turn to let out a scream that echoed all around the room. Alastair continued to laugh as Dean cut into the skin of the angel, and he continued to laugh up until he felt a fist enter through his spine, severing it. Alastair collapsed to the floor and standing in his place was the body of a man, behind him, the body of Naberius faded away. The man was still standing in place but now in his hand was a silvery substance; it was glowing brightly which drew the attention of both Castiel and Dean.

"I believe this is yours." Naberius stepped up to Dean and plunged his silvery fist into the chest of Dean. Dean dropped the sword and let out a loud scream, before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Naberius wiped his hand clean and walked over to the angel, a smile on his face. "Well that was more difficult then it needed to be." He began to untie Castiel.

"What was that?" Castiel asked as he stopped himself from falling on his face, he looked from Dean on the floor and back to Naberius. Naberius followed his eyes and smirked once again.

"I neat little trick I picked up. That little substance I pulled out of Alistair there was Dean's sense of honor, his pride. When he gets back to earth, he is going to need it. Now if you don't mind..." Naberius grabbed Dean by the wrist and lifted up his body as if he was nothing. "Get this thing out of here. And wipe his memory of me, you and all of this."

"I can't wipe everything," Castiel sighed as he fixed himself up. Naberius looked at the angel and once more at Dean. "He needs to remember hell." Naberius was about to ask but decided against it and tossed the body at Castiel.

"Well at least get me out of his head." Naberius said as he turned to look at Alastair now. A flash of light from behind him said that Castiel was leaving now, and fast. When Naberius turned to look the flash of light was gone he brushed off his jacket now and conjured up a hellfire. He heard Alastair begin to move and stepped inside disappearing with the flames as they died out.

LINE BREAK

Naberius sat on a park bench in a small town deep in the heart of Germany. There were students running around the park, playing with one another. None of them were even aware of what was transpiring in the world and it was comforting for Naberius to think that somewhere on this planet people won't notice the problem until it is on their doorstep. Another person appeared out of nowhere and sat down on the on the park bench next to Naberius.

She was a young girl, looking to be no older than 17 or 18. She was wearing a white sun dress and had her long black hair wrapped in a ponytail. She watched as the kids played on the park equipment. Neither person moved for a long time before Naberius finally turned his head to look at the girl before letting out a sigh and turning to face the kids again.

"Pursan, what brings you up to earth?" Naberius rubbed his hand on his chin before leaning back and looking at her once again.

"I think you know why Naberius." She said, her voice sounding sugary sweet. She continued to smile and watching Naberius. "I'm not here to kill you. Don't worry Nab." Naberius visibly relaxed now and some of the students looked at the two sitting on the bench before going back to playing.

"Well, I don't think you're here to thank me. So what is it?" She continued to look ahead as Naberius talked. It had been a millennium since Pursan had walked amongst the humans. It was rare for her to do anything more than appear in visions to psychics, but now she was here sitting next to the physical embodiment of the Hound of hell. She smiled at the irony of the situation, but there was that moment of sadness. This story would end and it was going to be bloody. She couldn't speak of that truth though. Not yet.

"A warning actually, about the apocalypse." She inhaled the earth air, feeling the wind on her skin. "You know it is just the first step right? The one who brings the end will return."

"Yeah yeah, Lucifer is bad news for everyone on earth. I get it. That's why I helped the Angel Castiel get Dean Winchester free. He can close the door before it opens." Naberius leaned back and crossed his left leg over his right, watching the kids for a moment more before looking at Pursan. She looked sad for a moment before looking up at the blue sky.

"It's not Lucifer, it goes back further. Further than the angels and this little spat. It goes almost as far back as god himself. He's coming back and, I don't know how the story will end." Naberius turned his head at this revelation and stopped cold. Pursan could see all things in the future; it was what she was known for. She stayed away from anyone who could possibly find her in the pit so they could never really know what lied in store for the future but this revelation changed everything.

"What do you mean?" Naberius asked, uncrossing his leg and turning his body to face Pursan. She only shook her head and with a resigned look on her face she spoke two words that not only confused Naberius but filled him with a sense of dread.

"The Titan."


End file.
